Prince of Wei
by zenon the overlord
Summary: After discovering the truth about his parents and the Kyuubi at the age of 5 years, Naruto flees from Konoha with help of the fox and ends up being adopted by Sousong, the Queen of Wei. Be careful Konoha, because Sousou and his brother Souren doesn't really like you. Rated M for future scenes Naru/Sousou (Haren)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto and all its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto BaseSon and respectively, the crossover is performed only nonprofit.

"**Justus"**

"_thoughts"_

**Chapter 1: When the prince leaved.**

In the royal palace of Wei, a child with blond hair looked through the balcony of his room, he could see the people of Luoyang preparing the celebrations for their princes birthday, it has been a year since his life had changed.

Flashback

A 5 years old blond boy was hiding in the Hokage's office, an angry mob formed by ninjas and civilians had chased him up here taking advantage of the fact that said old man was on diplomatic mission out of the village, said mob kept pouncing on the door.

"_What have I done to them? Why do they attack me?"_ The child thought while the mob insisted on his attack, suddenly an extremely strong impact on the door caused the fall of a photo of the fourth hokage, behind which was a compartment that contained a scroll with his name on it, Naruto had learned to read at an early age using the hokage, so he grabbed the scroll and began to read it.

The scroll revealed to him his heritage and the presence of the kyubi, and on a seal on the scroll were his inheritance, the jutsus that his parents thought he would need other than their personal jutsus like the rasengan and his birth certificate signed by the fourth and the third.

When he read the scroll the boy decided to ask the Kyubi's help from the Kyubi, in exchange to find a method to pull him out of the seal without dying in the process, he would help him flee and take a little revenge against the village, after the fox accepted the deal, Naruto ceded the control of his body to the fox, he took out the birth certificate, copied it and fleed the office undetected leaving a copy of the certificate on the table of the Hokage, another on the council hall and took the original with him.

The boy fled to the west with the only company of the fox for a month, training in ninja techniques thanks to him this and the scrolls of his parents, finally on the borders of the Kingdom of Wei, Naruto found three bandits who had kidnapped a girl his age and were threatening to rape her if she didn't stop kicking.

To the surprise of the bandits, the largest of the three suddenly fainted and Naruto appeared above his body, the other two tried to attack him, but taking advantage of his small size, his speed and basic jutsus the young traveler defeated them and tied them together with his obese partner.

While he untied the girl, a group that could only be described as a small army stood before them, the woman who was at the head of the group dismounted her horse and jumped immediately to the girl holding her in an embrace.

The girl turned out to be Sousou, Princess Wei and daughter Sousong which at that time was very busy trying to crush her daughter, when she finally decided to release the child, her group had set up a camp at the site and the bandits were in a cell being interrogated.

She dedicated a questioning look at the blonde child, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you rescued my little Karin, but may I ask what is a small child like you doing here without his parents?"

Naruto told everything to the women, from him being a jinchuriki to his parentage, the woman felt amazed with the child, despite the treatment he had received from Konoha the boy didn't want revenge (beyond making them know their mistakes through the certificate) determined to cheer the guy up, Sousong shouted the soldier that was closer to her "send a messenger to the path of the five grains, tell them to send an expert on extracting energy"

She then turned in the direction of Naruto, who at this time was stroking the head of Karin who was sleeping on his lap.

"Naruto-kun, get ready to improve your life," she said smiling.

A week later a doctor from the way of the five grains extracted the kyubi from Naruto, which deleted the whisker-like birthmarks of his face, before leaving the kyubi leaved a present to him, a small fox to help the kid on his fights, but the best was yet to come.

Arriving at Luoyang, Sousong announced Naruto as her son and brother of Sousou and gave him the name Souren.

/ Flashback

"Naru nii-chan do you want to come for a walk with Shunran, Shuunra and me come Shunran?" asked the girl who was his sister in all but blood, he gave her a sad smile and hugged her, "I'm sorry Karin-chan, I have to study with mother today? How about going out to eat together later?"

The little girl nodded with a smile, before leaving her brother's bedroom.

Since the boy was from the elemental countries, his new mother had decided to make sure he learned everything needed to be the heir of the kingdom with her sister, fortunately thanks to his Kage-bushin, that he learned in his parents scrolls, he would only need a few more lessons before finishing his learning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin and Naruto had lunch together and were about to leave the restaurant where they had lunch when some girls a few years younger than they collided with them, the restaurant owners came out to apologize for his daughters, but the young princes made them a reassuring gesture and smiled at the girls, calming the two restaurant families and thus starting a friendship with the small Ten'i and Kyocho, a friendship that would be very productive for them on the future.

Meanwhile Konoha received an unexpected visitor, a man with long crimson hair was sitting in the Hokage's office and while he waited he smiled to himself after seeing some changes in the village.

"Hokage-sama, I note that many of the business in the town have been closed, what could be the reason?" asked the redhead.

"For some reason the western countries have cut all contact with us, Kurama-san"

Replied the old man, causing his guest's smile to spread.

"Ara? last time we saw each other you called me an abomination, I guess the years change the humans" Kurama said taking out his nine tails and using them to immobilize and silence the Hokage and the ANBU operatives in the room.

"Well Hiruzen, calm down, I didn't came here to destroy anything, but to tell you that the kit's still alive and happy where he is, and to explain what happened 'that' day" and holding them prisoners, the fox told them what happened that October 10.

-Timeskip, five years-

Naruto and his sister were sitting in the throne room before their mother waiting for her to talk.

"Naruto, Karin, as you know, only one of the two of you can be the heir to the throne, usually this should fall on Karin, but I want to know your opinion on the matter. "The woman said, and almost instantly Naruto raised his eyes and spoke.

"Mother, I think Karin is the most appropriate for the position, I'm more a warrior than a diplomat, she is more capable and respected" Said girl was completely blushed and tried to deny it, but was defeated by her mother.

"It's decided then, Naruto will be the one to inherit my place."Seeing that her words caused confusion in her children, the woman smiled and explained her motives.

"While it's true that Karin is respected by the villagers, so are you, also instead of trying to monopolize the power, you chose to give it to your sister for what you believed was more right for the people, plus you're the one that achieved peace with the Tô faction by befriending Toutaku."

"But mother, if Karin doesn't inherit the throne she will be obliged to marry someone of high birth by our laws," said the boy trying to convince his mother to change her opinion.

While it was true, that the West was almost completely dominated by women, the laws forced the daughters of prominent families to marry the heirs of other families to win more political and economical power, of course Sousong had prepared a solution in this regard, she just hoped that said solution occurred by itself rather than having to force it, because it would be rather difficult with the interests of his daughter on regards to the relationships.

"Until you two reach the age of 18 years old it won't be official, so you have another 7 years to find a satisfactory solution, meanwhile I will continue deliberating" It goes without saying that Naruto was looking for a way to resign, while Karin thought of a way to explain to Naruto something that eated her form within, the opportunity was presented to her that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin was relaxing in the hot springs of the palace, thinking about what happened today, when the usual sound of Naruto training reached her, however a different sound alarmed her, that was the sound of an explosion, and then a cry, altered Karin rose from the wather when a geyser emerged before her and the sound of the cry trailed off.

___'Ok, mental note don't to call kii-chan a glutton , who would have thought that Ruru and had so much strength' Naruto_ thought as he pulled his head from the water, running on all fours, as he looked ahead, he remained completely blocked, before him was his sister, her beautiful blue eyes fixed on him, her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips forming a strange smile.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something..." she said as she grabbed something that was on the floor, right where he knew she left her scythe while bathing...

End of chapter 1.

This is the first chapter of this new fic on English

Now some details about the fic:

1 - Akatsuki not appear in this fic with some exceptions.

2 - Since there is never specified the date of Sousou's birthday, for the interest of the fic will be October 10 just the same as Naruto

3 - To remove this detail of the way, at home Naruto wears Ranma's clothes with the ideogram of Wei kingdom in the back with arm and shoulders protections and he uses a detachable Kwan-dao (like Ren Tao's) as a weapon

4 - For the plot the relationship between the kingdoms will be the same as in the anime with slight variations

5 - Naruto and his companions will go to the elemental countries and the people of Konoha will go to the west.

6 – Since the Spanish release and this I have finally decided that this is going to be an harem fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto and all its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto BaseSon and respectively, the crossover is performed only nonprofit.

My sincere thanks to Haseo55 for his invaluable help in the making of this fic.

I hope you can continue helping me in the future.

for some reason, unknown to me, the ortographic corrector that I usually use isn't available right now.

I apologize in advance for any possible misspelling.

**Kinunatzs asked:**

**What is the level of fighting Naruto?**

As you might remember (or maybe not) when Naruto left Konoha, it was with his parents's scrolls and a very experienced coach called Kurama, so his status is:

General level chuunin Thanks to training with with the girls of Wei and the teachings of Kurama, Naruto has a great level on taijutsu, chakra control and use of weapons, however has doesn't have lots of jutsus and he is not a good military strategist, yet.

**Silvermane1 ask**

**Haku Can be part of the harem?**

I'll put a poll on my profile, which will be open for two weeks. The answer depends on you guys.

Chapter 2.

In the previous episode:

Karin was relaxing in the hot springs of the palace, thinking about what happened today, when the usual and Naruto training sounds reached her, however different the sound alarmed, that of an explosion and then a cry rose Karin altered when a geyser came before her and the sound of the cry trailed off.

'Ok, mental note not to call gluttonous Kii-chan, who's going to think that Ruru and she had so much strength' Naruto thought as he pulled his head from the water, running on all fours, as I look ahead, I remain completely blocked, before him was his sister, his blue eyes fixed on him, her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips forming a strange smile.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something ..." she said as she grabbed something that was on the floor, right where she left Naruto knew his scythe while bathing ...

Current episode:

Naruto had his eyes closed and waited for the punishment Sousou was about to give him, when a strange sound made him jump at her and move her from where she was.

Barely a second has passed since Naruto had moved Sousou out of danger's way, when a mass fall at the point where the blonde was seconds before, grabbing the scythe from the floor, Naruto turned and blocked the blow of a sword made of small scales, which was wielded by a blue skinned giant.

"Good job dodging my attack brat, now tell me, which one of you two is the Kyubi's Jinchuriki," said the giant laughing.

Naruto decided to play the ignorant. "Jinchu-what?

Suddenly, the giant apply more force in its attack and snatched the scythe from the blonde's hands to immediately afterwards try to hit him with his weapon, but the boy flipped back and hide in the steam from the bath.

While hidding, Naruto's voice echoed through the place, "Who are you? Why do you seek the jinchuriki? "

The stranger gave a hearty laugh and giving a bow, answered on a fake polite voice, "Where are my manners? My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, as for your second question, I have no idea, I only look for them, my bosses would know why do they want them "

Without a warning, Naruto came running over the water and attacked with the scythe, unfortunately for the blond, Kisame was no novice and managed to block the attack.

Both fighters traded blows for several minutes, until Naruto threw the scythe to Kisame, when the scythe passed by him, Kisame reacted instinctively turning around just in time to block a clash from the still naked Sousou.

Believing that his former opponent didn't have a weapon, the swordsman concentrated his attention on the girl, the fact that he had lived centuries without seeing a naked woman helped the blond boy to make a lucky cut upward with the scythe while the weapon carried by Sousou be transformed into a copy of Naruto.

"I don't care who is or who may be, no one, I repeat NO ONE LOOKS KARIN-CHAN LIKE THAT!" Naruto said letting the now defunct ex-Kiri ninja fall dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sousou and Naruto sat without speaking in Naruto's room, it wasn't his first fight, but if it was the first time they killed someone, Naruto had the sword Samehada in his hands and that he had been somehow attracted to collect.

The both of them were in this state when Sousong entered the room, knowing that it was the best choice for the young princes, Sousong decided to send the two on a mission,

The mission was to go to Nami no kuni, where the merchant Gato had established his base, infiltrate on the country and investigate GAto's activities, the reason was that the above mentioned magnate asked for an economic pact with the kingdom, to trade Wei's products with other countries.

The Queen of Wei wasn't a fool, at the very same time that the man asked for an audience with her, she began investigating the man, and the rumors were not very flattering, which is why after hearing the man's request she dicided to send a team to check the rumors.

At first she planned to send a group of adults, but it was a perfect opportunity for Naruto to try to overcome his hatred for the elementary countries, hating Konoha was lawful, but the other countries didn't do anything to him, or so they tougth.

The group that was chosen for the mission consisted of Sousou, Souren, Kakouen, Kakouton and Jun'iku.

So the young warriors made their luggage and decided to leave the next morning today and enjoy the birthday party of princes.

So dressed in elegants gowns, the two young blondes walked through the streets, playing games and trying different foods.

The citizens greeted them warmly, the party certainly helped them overcome what happened in the bathrooms, so much so that when they were alone, Sousou began to accumulate her courage.

'Now It's a good time, I've been wanting to do this for some time and now there is a excuse to do it, come on Karin, you are a woman, have courage!'

Sousou took air, blushed completely and turned to Naruto. "Naru..." the young blonde stopped herself when she saw her brother was being hugged by a couple of girls from the city.

Acting without thinking, Sousou grabbed the boy's arm and with a force unthinkable for a girl her size, separated them, hugged him and shouted:

"Hands off NARU-NII IS MINE!" And immediately kissed him to reinforce the idea.

The kiss lasted exactly five seconds, just enough time so that the girl would realize that not only she was kissing Naruto, but he was returning the kiss.

"I guess this solves the problem of succession." Said a voice, both childs turned towards the voice with slow and robotic movements, to see their mother watching them with a serious expression.

"K ... kaa-sama!?" Said the both of them completely scared, fearful of what the queen would make the two brothers who had just stepped on forbidden territory.

Surprisingly, the woman put her hands on the shoulders of the young kids and with a smile, the queen of Wei blessed relationship.

"Naruto-kun is the only one I'm willing to trust my daughter and Karin-chan is just what my son need to ensure the future of the kingdom." Said the queen.

However, eager to have a little fun at the expense of the two lovers, the woman decided to tease them a little. "I can't wait to meet my grandchildren." Said the woman, causing them both to become red-hot, and a certain hooded girl started to growl and mourn while biting a handkerchief.

'Karin-sama, Naruto-sama, I want to get your love ...' thought the girl hidden, changing her expression from despair to ill-concealed lust.

So all those present left home.

The next morning, Naruto got up early, planning his usual training routine before of bathing and going to fulfill his mission, however when he tried to get up, he found that there was an unknown weight on him.

Directing his gaze towards the origin og the weight, found a wavy light brown hair, it's owner, was breathing on him, and a small trickle of saliva fell from the corner of her mouth and on the chest of the boy.

He still remembered how was the relationship between the two at first Jun'iku originally hated the blond young man, for her he was only another person pretending to steal her Karin-sama.

For that reason, she began to prepare traps and other jokes to the boy, intending to take him away from his wife, to her frustration, he was able to avoid every trap and ended up being her who fell on them.

Said traps were leveling up, becoming more and more dangerous, until while she was still a little child, the last trap happened.

**Flashback Starts**

On a night of typhoon, Jun'iku was clinging to a ledge of the hole she had dug, hoping that Naruto fell in, unfortunately she had tripped and fallen into it, the problem was that the hole was slowly filling water from the rain.

"Karin-sama! Help! Father! Mother! Am I going to die here? "Screamed and cried Jun'iku, unfortunately the noise of the storm prevented the girl's voice to reach far enough even if she screamed .

When the girl finally gave up and released her hand, two children hands clung to hers, she looked at her rescuer hoping to find Sousou, instead she saw Naruto holding her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

"I was looking for you, I couldn't sleep knowing that you were in danger, wait I've asked for help." The blond answered.

Half an hour later, a group of soldiers led by a small fox with clear brown fur, came up to the hole and rescued the girl, and put her on a stretcher, while Naruto said reassurances to her.

The next morning, Jun'iku apologized to Naruto for everything she had done and gave him permission to call him by her authentic name and she decided to call him Naruto-sama and since then she fell in love with him, adding the young blonde to her fantasies, surely that at first the fantasies weren't so perversed.

**End of Flashback**

After recalling the past, the blond shooked softly the girl trying to wake her, seeing that she didn't wake up he choose to try a new strategy, one that always managed to wake a certain young genius whom he met during his studies.

Lifting the light body of the girl, he pulled her to his mouth so she could hear him and whispered with authority.

"Keifa, if you don't wake up I'll have to ban you from getting closer to Karin-chan or me." This phrase certainly woke the girl who got up frightened.

Laughing, the boy left to train with his weapons, after a couple of hours training and talking to Ten'i and Kyocho, the young man went to bathe and immediately went to join his team at the gates of the city.

There Sousou, Kakouton, Kakouen and a blushing Jun'iku awaited his arrival on horseback, while another horse waited for him.

The group began their ride to the east.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip lasted 10 days, fortunately the fact that they had with them a group of soldiers who refused to leave the princes alone, was a deterrent any possible group of bandits, until the arrival of the group to Nami no kuni.

Once there, the soldiers set up camp in which they would wait orders while Naruto and Jun'Iku disguised as beggars infiltrated the city.

It was surprisingly easy to discover the truth about the magnate, the two were ready to return to the camp, when the voice of a girl screaming followed by the sound of a blow caught their attention.

Finding the source of the voice wasn't difficult, just behind them a man was lying on the floor and a pink haired girl looked at the man with hatred, but the most striking detail of the girl, aside of her massive forehead, was the Konoha hitai-tie on her head.

Naruto wanted to leave without the girl seeing him, but of course the goddess of fortune decided that this was the best time to abandon him andthe girl looked straight into his eyes, and locked at him while blushing.

"Um, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I am a genin from Konoha. And you are?" Said the kunoichi, Keifa wanted to shout at her, knowing Naruto's past, but he managed to hold her and cover her mouth before she said anything.

Giving a polite greeting, he took the girl in his arms and dragged her away from Sakura, until he got her away.

That night, the Wei group was dining, when a black haired girl wearing a pink kimono approached the leaders's table.

"My name is Haku, I would like to know if you had … THE SAMEHADA?! " Shouted the girl when she saw the sword with Kakouton's sword, Kakouen's bow and Sousou's scythe.

"What a coincidence I think I have one left" Naruto said laughing, "I got it a few days ago, from a fish-faced guy" he Continued.

Abandoning any attempt at camouflage, the kunoichi went running for Zabuza, she was sure that the presence of the sword was way more important than hiding.

The next morning, she appeared with a message from Zabuza for them.

That evening the two young blond entered Zabuza's lair accompanied by Haku.

Momochi-san, we're both busy people, so I won't waste our time, you probably have heard of the ongoing wars we have in the west." Zabuza nodded showing that he was listening.

"I wish you would help me recreate the Shinobigatana Kiri no Shichinin Shu on Wei, you would get a seat of honor in our realm and due the time you will receive support to overthrow the Mizukage."

Zabuza was stunned, the brat offered a great deal, however.

"What will happen to Haku?" Outside of battle, Haku was his daughter and he didn't intend to let her become a baby factory.

"She will remain as your apprentice, we respect women in the west ." Naruto answered.

"Well kid, I will contact the current owners of the swords." Zabuza said.

"For your information, my name is Souren but as a proof of respect to you, you can call me Naruto, provided that no member of Konoha is nearby.

End of Chapter 2.

In this chapter, Naruto just had the first contact with Konoha, of course Nami arc not going to end here, it is necessary to collect the swords, Nami needs to be liberated, Gato must be defeated and Naruto needs to come face to face with the other members of Team 7.

Speaking of the new team 7 Who do you think has taken the place of our blond hero?

This time the ussual


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto and all its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto BaseSon and respectively, the crossover is performed only nonprofit.

Thanks to Haseo55 for his idea to the end of the chapter.

The first reader to guess who the new team member 7 is Seirius, reader of the Spanish version of this fic.

Kinunatzs asked: how could a chuunin level defeat Kisame?

They were two if you count Sousou, Kisame disregard their power and teamwork, and it's not easy to infiltrate the capital of a kingdom, so he was tired for the fight.

Bankai777 ask: will Hotaru Tsuchigumo and Shizuka join the harem?

On the foot of this chapter you can read how many girls from the Naruto universe will join and new game to get some reader participation.

Chapter 3.

Anyone who knew Kakashi well enough could tell that he was totally exhausted, when Sakura came back from buying buying with Tazuna, talking about some blue-eyed blond boy dressed in rags, Kakashi had left Tazuna's house and spent all the night searching the city, his had been completely fruitless search, apparently the aforementioned blond had appeared that morning in town and no one knew who he was.

"You should sleep, you' aren't fully not recovered from your fight against Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, hoping that this would allow her to stop training.

"I still don't understand why did you ran to town after hearing that Sakura had seen a blond beggar, instead of dedicating your time to continue training us." Growled the last Uchiha.

"If my theory is correct, the guy Sakura saw is extremely important to the village." Kakashi answered, while his genin repeated the exercise of climbing trees with chakra.

Meanwhile in a lake in the forest.

"Can someone remember me why are we doing this?" Asked an irritated Keifa, as she went afloat after having been submerged.

"Because the ability to walk on water is an advantage that the ninjas have on the users of chi, and learn to use chakra will not hurt you" Naruto answered while practicing some katas with his kwan-dao on the surface of the lake.

"But Naruto-sama ..." Keifa began , being interrupted by Naruto.

"It's for your safety, I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you because I didn't teach you something that might have save you." Hearing this Keifa, Karin, Shunran and Shuunran had hearts in their eyes before returning to the exercise more to encourage that earlier.

Karin, decided to tease her brother a little, and began to undress from her wet clothes slowly, knowing that this would make his gaze locked on her.

And certainly the boy passed out with a nosebleed at the beautiful spectacle.

"Karin-sama, you went to far." Shuunran said as she pulled Naruto out of the water, "Keifa, take care of the prince." Commanded the blue haired girl upon seeing that the small girl was exhausted.

Keifa grabbed the prince and took him to his tent, then he began to shiver, seeing this, Keifa noticed that he was completely soaked.

With a smile of anticipation, an evident blush and a small trickle of blood down her nose, she started to open Naruto's training shirt.

She started to remove his shirt, when Sousou's voice sounded behind her, "Keifa, I hope you' weren't planning to do anything inappropriate with MY Naruto."

"Never Karin-sama, I just meant to dry him, so he doesn't get a cold resfriase." Answered the girl with a towel while wiping the lucky prince

A minute later, Naruto opened his eyes to see Keifa and Sousou drying his naked body.

"Naruto-sama is awake" said Keifa noticing Naruto's gaze on his back.

"And he seems to be happy to see us" said Sousou seeing that Naruto was not the only thing that had awakened.

"It's a physiological reaction" Cried the boy before dressing and leaving the tent, "We still need more information about Gato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 and Tazuna went to buy food for lunch, but Kakashi expected return to see the same young beggar Sakura saw the other day, his pleas were answered as they reached the center of the city and the pink haired girl pointed something.

When looking in the direction indicated by the girl, Kakashi could see someone with blonde hair turning on a corner, the man used a shunshin to appear in front of said person, who happened to be a girl of about twelve with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes accompained by a short brown haired girl.

Losing control of his nerves, the angry chuunin shout "Sakura How could you confuse the son of yondaime with a girl?"

Said kunoichi came up and saw the girls who watched with interest. "Sensei, I meant the smallest girl, she was with the blond boy I saw." Sakura said.

Hearing this Keifa was violently grabbed by an angry Kakashi. "Where is Naruto? Respond or ...!"Screamed the jonin.

"Or what? Are you going to kill us if we don't give you information. "Answered the blond girl, causing Kakashi to let go of Keifa and both girls ran away.

"Karin-sama what are we gonna do? Because of these nuisances we couldn't get information. "

"Knowing onii-chan ..." began Sousou.

"I have a new plan." Continued Naruto while hiding in the shadows next to them.

"First we need to get rid of konoha's ninjas, the genin wont be a problem, according to the notes Zabuza left us, they are mere rookies, unable to bear the KI, but Kakashi is another story," Naruto said to his companions and his soldiers as they sat at the camp.

"Naruto-sama, we have just what we need to incapacitate him." Keifa said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day Zabuza's attack was expected a completely exhausted Kakashi and three genin were on the bridge with Tazuna, when an annoying voice called their attention

"I don't know why the damn Zabuza is gone, but It doesn't matter to me, the adult is exhausted and the brats aren't a threat," said a dwarf dressed in white with an escort of thugs.

As much as it hurt, Kakashi had to admit, he wasn't in condition to fight and their students would be unable to defeat the group in front of them.

The reason for his exhaustion was that Sakura had seen a blond guy with blue eyes, who ended his sentences with a characteristic 'Dattebayo' and the jonin had spent every free hour looking for it, but each track led to a dead end, each trail to a new disappointment.

The little tycoon raised his hand and was about to give the order to attack, when a young man dressed in a black armor like combat suit with three kunai attached to his thigh and a red cape came riding on a horse, carrying a banner with the crest of Wei Kingdom, appeared on the same side of the bridge that the tycoon and his army. (Ryu Hayabusa's armor without the mask and Oda Nobuna's cap)

"Gato-san, Im Sousong's special envoy, I have been sent to give you our kingdom's answer, if you desire." Naruto said with his regal tone.

"Sure, I'm eager to know the answer of your queen." Said the dwarf with a confident smile, knowing the way Wei acted, the young man would be accompanied by an army that could help to fully subdue Nami.

"Very well, it was you who asked for it," said the young man with a smile that spreaded when a kunai embed itself in Gato's stomach.

"For your crimes, the queen of Wei condemned to death and your property will be confiscated." Said the young man taking a serious expression.

Seeing the billionaire writhing on the ground, the thugs started shouting and prepared to charge against the boy, but the sound of a drum, before the arrival of an army with several girls in front stopped them.

"Criminal garbage that plan to attack this city and its people, know that Wei's army is ready to defend them, as we have done since our arrival." Sousou said while showing Haku's hunter nin mask.

But the thugs were 200 while Wei's soldiers were 90 and the thugs were confident they could beat them, that presumption evaporated when they realized that 60 of the soldiers were enough to massacred them, while the other 30 aided them with an arrows rain.

Sakura fainted as the first of the thugs was annihilated, Sasuke had difficulty keeping his breakfast due to the brutality of the battle and Kiba was hidden behind Kakashi.

After the fall of the last thug, the young blond got off his horse and walked towards Tazuna, unfortunately, on the mind of a certain Uchiha, the only way someone who was not him, could be important for the village was whether this was a powerfull nukenin or he had stolen something of high value, thus ignoring the detail that the blond had been identified as an envoy from a foreign power, the Uchiha jumped against Naruto.

Seeing this Kakashi tried to stop him, but the blond grabbed the punch of his attacker, and nail him in the face with his knee, before throwing him to the water under the bridge. Seeing that, Sakura tried to run towards the blond boy, but Kakouton jumped over her and pointed her sword to pinkette's neck.

"What do you want me to do with this thing, Souren-sama?" Said the brunette warrior when she noted the prominent smell of urine coming from the slowly spreading puddle under the kunoichi.

"Uzumaki-sama, my name is ..." He started to say the jonin, but was interrupted by Keifa, which had a book in his hands bingo.

"Kakashi Hatake, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, yondaime Hokage's last living student." Recited the girl while reading her book.

"Do you have information about his strength?" Sousou asked, standing next to his brother.

"He was an ANBU captain until he left his range because of the shame from lost his teacher's son, who has been missing for six years, while the boy was in his care" said the girl

"Good job Jun'iku" Naruto said while affectionately petting the girl's head and watched, with a warm smile, the different feelings that were reflected in the jonin visible eye.

"Know that you are confused, this is our lord Souren, Sou family's heir, the Prince of Wei." Said Kakouton while she separated herself from the whimpering mass that was Sakura.

Upon hearing this, Kakashi stared at the two young blond haired childs, they had the same hair and eyes color than the yondaime, but neither of them had the distinctive markings similar to whiskers on their cheeks, but the boy had a resemblance to Kushina.

He could try to attack them and take the boy by force, but the genin would be a burden and was physically impossible to defeat all that army while protecting his students, so the jonin made a gesture to Kiba nodded, ordering him to pick up the girl while he went to find Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what happened on the bridge, Tazuna and the ninjas went to the old man's house, where they found the same blond boy and Tazuna's family having a tea served by a blue haired girl.

"Father" Tsunami cried when she saw them coming, "Gato sent his two bodyguards to attack Inari and me, but these two saved us." Explained the women.

"I am disappointed, with all that ninja training, none of you have thought that Gato would resort to kidnap his target's family." Said Kakouen.

Then Jun'iku entered the house, "My lord, we have already distributed food among the inhabitants of the city and we are waiting for the soldiers send to plunder Gato's hideout to distribute his wealth among them." Said the young strategist.

"How the hell did you get here before us?" Asked an angry Sasuke, earning a smile from the young prince.

"A great magician never reveals his tricks." Naruto said as he thought 'God bless the kage bushin.' at hearing this both girls, Kiba, Tazuna and his family laughed at supposed the elite.

Without wasting another moment, Naruto threw a bag full of coins to Kakashi, who grabbed it smoothly.

"There's the payment for an A rank mission, you have nothing else to do here and I like to have a private conversation with Tazuna-san." The blonde said as he made dismissing gestures with his hand.

Kakashi was planning to leave as soon as possible to inform the Hokage of his suspicions about the alleged crowned prince, so considering that the bridge was finished and therefore the mission was over, the jonin said goodbye to Tazuna and ordered his genin to leave.

As soon as the ninja left, Naruto started a new conversation, "Tazuna-san, now that the bridge is finished Nami will rise again, but if we make a treaty between our countries, we can use Gato's legal businesses , now that they belong to us, to create a much bigger and better Nami. "said the boy.

"Given the fact that it has been Wei who has saved us from Gato and that you have protected my daughter and my grandson, besides that the deal is too good to refuse I have only one thing to say, Where is the trap ? "answered the old man.

"The only condition is that the person you choose, visit Wei, where the queen and he or she will negotiate." Naruto said.

The old man nodded and Naruto extended his hand, and with a smile said, "Okay, would your family and you like to have diner with us in our camp?"

Gradually everyone in Nami joined Wei's forces banquet, fortunately every time someone joined the party, they brought some food and drinks as an offering to the heroes of the country and the young prince invited them to stay, transforming the dinner on a celebration for the freedom of Nami, a celebration that lasted until well after dawn.

Soon a very old man approached Tazuna, who was sitting next to Naruto.

"Tazuna-san, I would like you to take the Nami's daimyo mantle I am too old and you were the one who challenged Gato." Said the old daimyo.

"I honestly don't believe that I can do that." Tazuna said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"If I may interrupt, I think Tsunami-san is the best option for leadership," Sousou said smiling.

"She's right Ryuga, my daughter is smart, and is very good leading economic and administrative affairs." Tazuna nodded.

The next morning, the group from Wei was leaving Nami no kuni, with the newly named, daimyo of Nami, Tsunami, when Naruto suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter onii-chan?" Sousou said, while Naruto just smiled.

"They are here," said the blond, confusing the others, at that time a figure appeared in front of them, the members of Wei immediately recognized Zabuza and Haku, but the others were unknown to them all, but for Naruto.

Flashback starts.

As Naruto and his sister had their birthday party in the capital, the young Naruto was determined to find out everything possible about the strange sword that belonged to the fish man who had attacked them in the bathroom, for this sole reason, he had left a kage bushin researching in the castle's library.

After several hours, the clone found a book from those he took from his family home in Konoha, the book talked about the swordsmen of the mist and their powerful weapons, It had information about the origin of the weapons and the description of their last known owners.

Reading it, Naruto could not help but think how useful it would be to recreate this group to maintain peace on Wei.

End of Flashback.

"Hey gaki, we're here" Zabuza said gesturing towards his companions.

A man brown haired man who was very tall and thin, whose face was covered by a mask stepped forward and gave a greeting "My name is Kuriarare Kushimaru, my sword is called Nuiban," said the man.

The next one was the only woman in the group, she was short and had red hair. "My name is Ringo Ameyuri, my sword's name is Kiba." She said smiling.

"I am Munashi Jinpachi my weapon is called Shibuki." Said a bearded man with dark hair and a patch over his left eye.

"Hozuki Mangetsu, I use Hiramekarei." Said a boy, a little older than Naruto, with white hair and purple eyes.

"My name is Akebino Jinin and I hope you can provide good opponents to Kabutowari and me" said a bearded man with dark hair and a broad nose.

"Unfortunately that Kisame bastard murdered Fuguki, so there's a vacant among us," said Jinpachi.

"Didn`t the blond child you have killed him? That makes him the owner of Samehada "Kushimaru said, annoyed at having to hand the weapon to the child.

"No, the sardine-man..." Naruto said, causing laughter from the swordsmen, "...my sister and I killed him in team, I'm not worthy of that honor" finished the blond while delivering the sword to Zabuza.

"I like this child!" Said Ameyuri.

"My friends, from this moment you are nobles from Wei's kingdom and as such you will be granted a rank in our army," Naruto said while a large number of soldiers came to meet him.

"Souren-sama, we are sent by Sousong-sama to assist the swordsmen in conquering Kiri, plus we got a message for you my lord" said the captain of the army.

The young man read the note and smiled victoriously, "Zabuza-san, I put you on command of these soldiers until you reach the coast of Kiri, there your best chance for victory, will be waiting for you" said Naruto.

"Whatever you say, yor royal gakiness, just do me a favor, take Haku back to Wei with you." Replied the swordsman.

Before seeing the surprised expression of Haku and Naruto, Ameyuri put her two cents, "You're too young to get into a war, return home and leave this to the grown ups, Ok?" Said the redhead

"This is something we must do by ourselves, thanks for the soldiers by the way" said Mangetsu.

So the six swordsmen rode on six horses that were provided by the soldiers and marched towards Kiri, knowing that his group had a new home and when they finished with this war, a just goal, to protect the peace. "

End of Chapter 3.

There goes Nami no Kuni, I hope you liked it

.

I will clarify that, in this fic, the swordsmen keep their skills but they are all good people who wanted the freedom of Kiri, Ringo actually will have a strong maternal instinct.

The reason that all the swordsmen but Fuguki are alive is because I decided to respect the fact that Kisame killed him to steal Samehada and surprise you with the new Samehada user later.

The swordsmen will be part of Wei's army, but they will not take part in all battles, only when there are shinobi involved on them.

With respect to the harem, the survey has ended in a draw, so I tosed a coin and I'll add 4 girls from the Naruto-verse creating a harem of 35 women.

"God Bless the kage bushin." Naruto said.

... Yeah, what he said...

Well the 4 girls have already been chosen and I can only say that they are relatively uncommon girls in Naruto harem stories.

The first one had joined Wei already (Whereupon I think it'll be damn easy to deduce who she is)

In case I choose to write lemons, the first one will be with Sousou and the second would be with Sousou and (secret)

Before I go, here is the list of Naruto girls who have entered the harem, whoever of you which guesses all four of them will be mentioned on the fic and will get to add a girl of his/her choice of any of the two universes, with some exceptions that will be told to the participants, the time limit is up to chapter 6.

Xxxx, Xxxxx, Xxxxxx Xxxxxxx and.

Each time a girl joins the harem (ie show love interest for the blonde hero) her name will be revealed, of course whenever you guess one of them, you will be informed by PM, so you can try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto and all it's characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and BaseSon respectively, this crossover is nonprofit.

Chapter 4.

The Wei forces took a full week to return to the capital, where the princes gave their report to the queen.

Since they had left Nami, Haku and Naruto had spent a lot of time together, so much that the other girls felt quite jealous.

The morning after returning to Luoyang, Sousou felt pretty bad, but ignoring her headache, she went to the dining room for breakfast with her family and friends.

Upon arrival at the dinning room she saw her future husband, chatting animatedly with Haku, seeing that the blonde princess walked the path that separated her from the boy, and drived by her jealousy, she kissed him in front of everyone present, causing a smile to appear on Sousong's face.

Unfortunately Naruto could not be swayed by the contact, since she was burning up with fever.

"Karin-chan, you're burning up!" Said the blonde, holding the girl in his arms, to take her to her bedroom.

Within seconds, the girl was dressed on her sleeping robes in her bed and had a wet towel on the head, while Naruto was sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Why would you think on getting up with such a high fever?" Asked him, but in her feverish state, Sousou felt asleep, or so it seemed, in fact she was just pretending to be asleep.

"It's probably my fault, I've been spending so much time with Haku,she must have felt lonely, I'll make it up for her when she recover." Naruto said as he stroked the girl's hair.

Sousou could feel her heart racing and her face turning redder and redder every second just by the mere fact of being with Naruto, fortunately, these symptoms were normal being sick, so Naruto didn't noticed she was awake.

While taking care of her, Naruto was named by the Queen, so he was replaced by Haku in taking care of Sousou, since the others were occupied.

When Naruto left the room, the young kunoichi, began to talk to the supposedly sleeping princess while using her hyoton chakra to refresh the towel that rested in front of Sousou.

"Naruto-kun is a great guy, besides being intelligent and strong, he is affectionate, you don't see many guys like that." Haku said to Sousou, who still pretended to sleep.

"You make me very envious you know? Whenever we train, Naruto won't stop talking about you and the others, I wish that Naruto would see me and talk to me with as much love as he does with you. "Said the kunoichi.

"Onii-chan talks about the girls and me?'Sousou thought happily.

"I heard what happened to him in Konoha, have I known I would have killed the Konoha team, anyone who abuses such a pure soul, deserves the most horrible of deaths." Haku continued, when the bedroom door opened.

Naruto entered the room with a tray and Haku started to get out, when Sousou's faint voice caught her attention.

"Ha .. ku-san -cough- you can call me Karin." Said the princess, causing a bright smile on the girl.

"Hai, Karin-sama, but keep my secret okay?." She said before leaving the room to give the pair of blondes intimacy.

The boy placed his forehead against Sousou's one to check her temperature, causing her to blush."You're fever seems to have dropped a little." Naruto said.

Then a sudden gust of wind caused the girl to tremble with cold, seeing that, the boy took a towel from the things that he had brought in the tray. "Let me clean the sweat from you, then change your clothes and I'll feed you, okay? "Said the blonde.

Too weak to refuse, the girl opened her pajamas and using her hands and sheets to cover her chest, she let her brother clean her back with the towel.

After a few minutes later, the girl had put a new robe and was waiting for Naruto to give her the food he had brought her.

This is why she blushed when she saw him approach the chopsticks to her mouth, in fact, the young man gave her all the food that way.

after taking the last bite of the food, the girl tried to take the mandarin who he had brought her for dessert, but he was faster than her.

"I. .. I can fend for myself you know?" Sousou said shyly as she tried grabbing the fruit, but he interrupted her by capturing her lips on a kiss.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he looked at the girl, whose eyes were lost in the void and her facial expression make it seem that she was seeing the paradise.

"Just for today, let me spoil you a little, okay?" Said Naruto with his foxy smile as he offered a piece of fruit to the girl, causing her to lay down and open her mouth, where Naruto deposited the fruit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At nightfall, Sousou awakened and felt the fever had entirely, determined to get some fresh after spending all night locked in a room, she stopped at one of the halls to see Haku overlooking the gardens.

"You can't sleep Haku-san?"

"That's right Karin-sama, I keep mulling over something." Replied the kunoichi.

"It's about what you've told me while I was faking being sleep?" Asked the princess.

Seeing the kunoichi nod, Sousou made a decision.

"Naruto-kun don't know this and I would like it to keep it like this at the moment, although he and I are engaged, he'll most likely have a harem, in fact after seeing how he trains, will be the best for my health..." said Sousou with a blush.

"How come he don't know about it?" asked a very puzzled Haku.

"Mother wanted to surprise him with the info on the right time, I think she will tell him on our fourteenth birthday in two years."

"You're telling me that his birthday present will be his own harem? What a birthday! "

"If you want to see it like that...anyway, Can you think of a better birthday present for a teenage boy? "Replied Sousou.

"You're right Karin-sama, do the others know it too?" Asked the kunoichi.

"I'm not sure, I guess... but I want you to know something, the first turn is mine! "said the young princess before heading to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto and the girls were having breakfast with Sousong, when one of the guards of the castle's gates entered the room.

"Sousong-sama, some messengers from Konoha came!" Said the guard, saluting his boss.

At the name of the hidden village she despised, the queen ordered to lead them to the throne room in 10 minutes.

After 10 minutes the ninja from Konoha were escorted to the throne room, there sat a large throne, was Sousong, at her side were Sousou and Naruto, in his role as Souren and the queen most trusted generals, they all had their weapons with them.

"What brings a group of Konoha ninja to my kingdom?" Asked Sousong.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi and this is my team, we come here by order of the Hokage, to offer yoy an invitation to attend the chuunin exams." Said the only adult in the group.

The woman thought for a second before deciding, Naruto needed to overcome his hatred for Konoha and that would only be possible after he see that not all the people of the village were the same.

"My children and their own generals will attend the examinations as a practical exercise." Said Sousong.

"What do you mean mother?" Asked Souren.

"You, your sister and your team will be visiting Konoha to see the exams and that's my last word, I recommend that you prepare for a trip to Konoha." Answered the queen.

"Sousong-sama, the examination will take place within 10 days, my student Shikamaru is part of the participants in the final." Said a proud Asuma, putting a hand on the shoulder of the genin.

"Konoha is 8 days from here at civil speed, my team and I offer ourself as volunteers to escort you, for free of course." Asuma said, hoping to get extra information about the supposed prince

Knowing that once the Queen had taken a decision it was impossible to change, Souren and company prepared a spare clean change and weapons, in case it was necessary to defend themselves and after riding on their horses and offer others to the ninjas, they marched towards Konoha.

Haku wore her pink kimono, Naruto his armor and cape, Sousou her usual battle dress, and so did Kakouton, Kakouen and Jun'iku.

"Why are they wearing combat clothes?" asked a nervous Ino to Jun'iku because the others also carried their weapons in sight.

"The risk of encountering bandit is very high, also it's considered a sign of respect to use battle gear in front of regents, however show weapons in front of them is considered a challenge" the girl answered, looking at her master, recording on her eyes the royal air he gave off onthat outfit.

Suddenly a skinny guy with a mustache emerged from the foliage, as he drew a sword, after him a little man with a spear and a massive man with an Axe appeared too.

"If you let the women and valuables you can go away." Said the apparent leader

Asuma was ready to act, when Naruto's voice interrupted.

"Come on Yao! How many times we have to go through this? "Said the boy

" Highness! I didn't saw you there, how are you? "said the bandit, as he and his companions left their weapons on the ground.

"Well, what is that business you promised to start the last time we meet?" Asked the guy stroking his kwan-dao.

The bandit had no words, if he said something wrong he'll become minced meat, but the prince saved him.

"Yao-sigh- this is your last chance, if I hear that you and your band are returning to your old ways..." Naruto said emitting a large amount of killing intent.

"Yes sir!" Said the three bandits before going at full speed, without picking up their weapons.

The blond dismounted and sealed the weapons in a scroll, raising the suspicions of the jonin.

The prince returned to the horse and said nothing more as they continued their journey.

A couple of hours later, Kakouen pointed her bow at the thicket in front of them and fired it, a groan of pain from a beast let them know that the shot had been effective.

It was nightfall, and the travelers descended from the horses and began to set up camp.

"Finally!" Said Ino almost falling asleep.

"I thought ninjas were tough and could take several days sleeping a minimum time" Jun'iku said.

"Real ninjas and kunoichi can do it." Haku confirmed.

"What does that mean?" Ino roared, but the other girls ignored her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip was relatively quiet, no more encounters with bandits and wild beasts until the arrival at Konoha, where Asuma and the team took them to the hotel where the VIPs would stay.

The group had just arrived at the hotel room, when the Jun'iku's stomach sounded and changing into their regular clothes, the group left the hotel.

Just a couple of minutes of walk on the village and the people from Wei were sickened, on all the walls they could see posters with the face of a kid Naruto, hailing him as a hero, after all they had done in the past.

They were about to go back to the hotel, when they saw a girl of the age of the princes, wearing a yellow tracksuit, and despite her long brown bangs covered one of her eyes, they could still see the amount of contempt cast her gaze addressed to the poster.

Annoyed the young man approached her and hiding his anger, spoke to her.

"What's the matter Miss? You know the poster boy? "He asked .

"Hopefully, I fell in love with him, when I saw him in the park as a kid, but the villagers never let me get close to him, people called him monster and now they call him a hero, those hypocritical fools, I hope he's happy wherever he is." Said the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Azami, and yours?" Asked the girl.

"I'm the guy who will take you down to lunch and Im called Souren." Naruto answered.

By mere custom, the young man went to the only restaurant that accepted him as a child, Ichiraku Ramen.

As soon as Ayame's eyes fell on the prince, she recognized him, though she wasn't sure if he really was Naruto, so she decided to set a trap.

Naruto noticed that the restaurant was empty except for them.

After the first bowl of ramen, Ayame threw her trap, knowing that if he was really him, there was no way he would avoid the trap ..

"Do you want some more ramen, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked.

"It would be great Ayame nee-chan..." Realizing he had revealed his identity, the young man covered his mouth with both hands.

"Where have you been all this time? Do you have the remotest idea of how worried you had me? "Cried the waitress.

So a terrified Naruto told about his life in Wei to a stunned Azami and a furious Ayame and Teuchi, at the end of the story, Ayame nodded.

"I'm not going to let you go out of my sight from now on, so I go back to Wei with you." Said the waitress and her father nodded, while fixing the closed sign, who now said closed forever.

Azami whose grandfather, her last living patient had died recently, clutched the arm of Naruto, "Naruto-san, take me with you, I'm alone, I'm not a ninja, but Im a master on taijutsu, I'll be part of your army, I can be useful, I swear. "the girl said with tears in her eyes.

"It sounds good to me, you can come with us Azami-san, collect your things and come to the hotel." Said the blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the day of the final came and the group from Wei, Azami included, were sitting in the balcony of the personalities, relaxing until the start of the fights, when an irritating laughter echoed through the place.

Hearing her, Sousou tensed and Naruto put a poker face, both were intensified after hearing the voice that spoke.

"Ara? Isn't it the flat-chested princess and her brother? "Said a girl a blond girl a little older than Naruto.

"Enshou-san, how are you here?" Naruto asked nervously.

But the answer didn't come from Ensho's voice, but from a calm one, from a young girl of the same age than Enshou.

"We have been invited here by the Hokage, apparently the royal families from Tô and Shoku couldn't come." Said girl with pale pink hair and red tattoo on her forehead.

"Sonsaku-san, it's been years since we last met." Sousou said to the pink haired girl.

"You're right Sousou-san Souren-san, in fact I see that there are some new faces, What's your name girls?" Asked Sonsaku.

Haku and Azami presented themselfs as the prince Souren's new servants, Sonsaku and Enshou presented themselfs as the heirs of the kingdom of Go and In.

"How is that you brought so many people with you?" Asked Enshou.

"Let's say I like to keep a good company." Naruto answered.

Neither princesses believed the answer but they decided to accept it for now and began to chat about their lives, training and studies in their respective realms, occasionally some daimyo joined the chat.

The talks were interrupted by the voice of the Sandaime, which rose above all others, with a speech on the examinations and greeting the celebrity guests.

"Without further ado, let's begin the exams, the first match will be Neji Hyuga vs Kiba Inuzuka." Rang the voice of the Hokage and both genin came from the stairs to the battle stage.

The fight could only be described as animal brutality, the young Hyuuga was thrashing Kiba and Akamaru and everything they tried only served to receive a new blow at the end Neji was declared the winner.

"That was cruel, not that it surprise me from Konoha." Naruto said as his sister nodded.

"Souren-sama is right, I'm glad to get out of here." Azami replied with a smile.

In the stands, Ino and Sakura heard Azami's and recognized her, the girl was a loyal customer of the Yamanaka flower shop, buying flowers to take her deceased relatives.

Strangely, the two girls jumped into the box, there they saw Azami sitting by the bodyguard of the Prince, wearing a dress and armor equal to those of Kakouen and Kakouton, but in yellow.

"Azami? What are you doing there and looking like that? "Sakura asked.

"I am with my new lord and mi dressed as my new sisters, you can call me Kakoyu now." Azami Replied hugging Kakouen and Kakouton.

"Are you going to betray Konoha?" Asked the two genin, pulling out a kunai, but the attack was interrupted by a snowball hitting them in the face.

"Have your nerves cooled, fangirls?" Haku asked placing her hunter ninja mask and summoned a pair of ice senbon.

"You!?" Sakura shouted, before a group of ANBU's immobilize her and Ino.

"For the crime of attacking a noble guest of our village, you are arrested." Said the ANBU leader.

"But she is Zabuza's assistant, she attacked us in our mission in Nami no Kuni." Sakura explained.

"Leave them, it was just a misunderstanding," said the Naruto making the ANBU release the genin."Azami's a civilian, and therefore she can move whenever she please." Said the prince, with a smile that made the two young girls forget Sasuke for a micro-second.

The next match, Gaara vs Sasuke was delayed as the young Uchiha had not arrived on time.

"It seems that the young Uchiha will not be promoted." Sousou explained and in response Sakura started screaming.

"You're right sister I wouldn't want a soldier unable to arrive on time, If i had one I would fire him on the spot, if a soldier is late it could mean the death of their comrades." Naruto answered and the others regents nodded.

The next match, Shino vs Kankuro was canceled because the Suna ninja retired, this and the large number of ANBUs made NAruto's mental alarms to ring, so he triggered some hidden seal on his own arm, causing seals in the arms of the girls to get warm, causing them to be attentive to their surroundings.

Something definitely smelled bad on these tests, and he would not allow it to get them by surprise.

End of Chapter 4.

Buuuf, It has been a long journey to write this chapter, as you see the chuunin exam has started and a new warrior has joined the Kingdom of Wei, a true master in taijutsu, maybe some will recognize her from shippuden chapter 312, the grandaughter of Master Chen, as can be deduced Azami is one of the 4 girls from the elemental countries that will join the harem / army of Naruto.

Two of the four girls are already know, Haku, Azami, Xxxxxxx and Xxxxxx, also the winner of the game for guessing the girls has been won by ImagineBreaker7, reader of the English version of this fic, who offered his own OC Origami Himiko to be part of the harem.

In the next chapter, the exams and the invasion will take place and Naruto and company will meet a certain princess, among others, after all, how will Konoha save Yuki no Kuni without the help of their biggest hero?

Easy, They don't, Wei has a new alliance to form and Konoha another to lost.

By the way, the name of the bandit leader is my invention, I chose that name simply because it was the first that came to my mind.

See you as soon as possible, by the way, there is a new poll on my profile, for you to choose Naruto's girlfriend in Konohagure no sato dengeki no ouji (only on available on Spanish for now), she will be the only girlfriend of the electric Prince , the runner-up will be chosen for the next fic, I have over 20 projected fics, but only three of them will see the light of day before the end of any of the existing ones.

See you in the next chapter, now working on Konoha's sky dragon.


End file.
